Kiedy Jesteś Sam W Lesie
Chris: -Ostatnio w Dżungli Totalnej Porażki...Nękaliśmy naszych zawodników, sprawdzając ich wytrwałość...Lindsay nie wytrzymała presji i się poddała, zostawiając w finałowej trójce Bridgette,Courtney i DJ'a...Nawet teraz nie damy im spokoju, bo szykuje mi się pomysł na nowe Show....No dobra, zaczynamy naszą DŻUNGLĘ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy wychodzą zaspani na śniadanie... DJ: -Mimo iż miną tydzień od tych tortur, nadal jest mi niedobrze... Courtney: -Ty mi nie mów co było tydzień temu, bo nadal czuje ten okropny zapach...(rzyg) Bridgette ledwo idzie: -Moje Nogi!!Starznie bolą po tych szpilkach....(kuleje) DJ: -Mogę cię ponieść jak chcesz.... Bridgette: -Dzięki... Nie zdążył, bo linki od helikoptera, zabrały ich do lasu i porozrzucali w różnych częściach.... Courtney krzyczy: -CHRIS WIEM ŻE TO TWOJA SPRAWKA!!! MOŻE BĘDZIESZ ŁASKAW POWIEDZIEĆ NAM O CO TU CHODZI!!! Bridgette zaczęła głośno krzyczeć, bo bała się zostać samą w lesie.... Courtney: -Trzymaj się Bridgette!! Idę do ciebie!! Już przestała krzyczeć, Courtney weszła na drzewo i nie mogła znaleźć obozu, tak jakby nie istniał....Zeszła i zaczęła szukać Bridgette.... Tymczasem.... DJ nawiązał przyjaźń, z miejskimi zwierzakami, które pokazały mu gdzie powinien iść żeby znaleźć dziewczyny.... W końcu Courtney udało się znaleźć Bridgette, która siedziała pod drzewem skulona i zapłakana.... Courtney: -Hej Bridgette, już po wszystkim, jestem tu... Bridgette przestała płakać, i pojawił się DJ... Dziewczyny: -DJ!! DJ: -Chodźcie, wiem jak się stąd wydostać.... Courtney: -Ale kiedy weszłam na drzewo, nie widziałam obozu.... Bridgette: -Pewnie to jedna ze sztuczek Chris'a żeby nas zmylić, no dobra DJ prowadź, aha i DJ możesz mnie ponieść? Strasznie bolą mnie nogi... DJ wziął Bridgette na ręce, a zwierzaki je prowadziły... Po 7-mio godzinnej wyprawie w końcu dotarli.... Courtney: -Udało nam się!! Chris: -Gratuluje Obozowicze...A teraz wylosuje kto ma odpaść.... Wszyscy: -JAK TO!! Chris: -Bo jeśli zrobimy głosowanie, nikt nie odpadnie, przecież wiem że jesteście przyjaciółmi i żadne z was nie wybierze osoby, która ma odpaść, wiec ja to zrobię...... Na Ceremonii.... -Dzisiaj nie było głosowania, mam dwa kwiaty Hibisku i trzech zawodników, jeśli któreś z was nie usłyszy swojego imienia, musi udać się do portu wstydu, wsiąść do łódki przegranych, i odpłynąć, i już nie wrócić....NIGDY!!Pierwszą osobą która wejdzie do finału jest......DJ DJ: -HURA!!! Bridgette: -Gratuluje DJ... Chris: -Dwójka wspaniałych dziewcząt, i tylko jedno miejsce do finału....Ostatnie miejsce rezerwuje......Courtney, Bridgette, to była trudna decyzja, ale organizatorzy wybrali Courtney..... Bridgette: -Nie ma sprawy, widać finał nie był mi pisany.... Courtney: -Będę tęsknić Bridgette.... Bridgette: -Ja za tobą również I się przytuliły, a do nich dołączył DJ który się rozpłakał ze wzruszenia.... Chris(zaczyna płakać): -Przestańcie....Ehhe...bo zaraz się rozpłacze...(płacz) Na porcie wstydu... Bridgette: -Ejj Chris, zrób mi zdjęcie z finałową dwójką...(wyciąga aparat) Chris: -No dobra...Powiedzcie Saskłaczanakła... (Pstryk) Bridgette: -Dzięki...Narka Courtney i ty DJ.... Przyjeżdża łódka, a z nią Geff... Geff: -Bridgette!!! Bridgette: -Geff!!! Od razu na niego skacze, a on ją łapie.... Geff: -Nawet nie wiesz jak tęskniłem.... Bridgette: -Jak mocno? Geff: -Życie bez ciebie to jak impreza bez muzyki... Bridgette: -OOooo Geff... No i się pocałowali, a DJ i Courtney zrobili duże oczy.... Potem jak wyjechali...DJ i Courtney wzieli orężade i wznieśli toast... Courtney: -Za Finał, i za tych którzy odpłynęli do domu, i są tam szczęśliwi.... DJ: -Myślę że nie wszyscy...Duncan'owi pewnie jest źle bez ciebie.... Courtney: -A twojej mamie pewnie tak samo.... Napili się i poszli spać.... Kategoria:Odcinki Dżungli Totalnej Porażki